Having Someone To share Your Secret With
by weasleys wizard wheezes2012
Summary: Sash is a seventh year Ravenclaw, James A cocky Gryffindor When they meet her secret will be uncovered with a little help from Remus and Sirius.


"Sorry.." he said slightly out of breath "i wasn't looking where i was going.."

"Me neither." She sighed leaning down to pick up her fallen books she looked down sighed, "open ink bottle?" She asked looking at her blacked blouse

"Shit… Sorry"

"It's alright." She sighed, "I'm Sasha Jones, call me Sash."

"Sash.., nice name .I'm James Potter" He stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it and allowed him to pull her up she stumbled and smacked into his chest, "dammit, sorry. I'm such a bleeding klutz."

"So am I" He laughed not pushing her away.

She pulled away and smiled, "James Potter, pleasure to meet you and now you have a lovely impression of my breasts on your chest."

"Is that a bad thing?" He smirked

"Any angry girlfriend?" Sash enquired

"No" he replied and he confidently pulled her back into him.

She sighed and pushed him away this really wasn't a good time she thought, full moon soon she thought really soon

"What's Wrong..." he frowned "did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." She said, "I'm just...tetchy."

"I could sort that out for you.." he whispered in her ear.

She jumped away from him, "no, no."

"Okay…" He muttered "Do you need any help with those" he pointed at the books

"No, it's fine." She said, she really wanted to get away from him in case she revealed something, bending down to pick up her books her blouse slid up and the scars on hip were revealed

He looked at her hip it reminded him of Remus "How did that happen he asked" Concerned.

She straightened up, "what?" She asked

"Your hip..." He mumbled

She blanched, "er...I did it to myself." She lied quickly

His eyes widened "Why…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He Stepped towards her "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine." She snapped, "Just back off."

He Stepped back "sorry..." he muttered

"No, I am. I'm not normally this much of a bitch."

He half smiled "I am sorry about your shirt as well"

"It's fine."

"See you round" He said turning away

"Bye James."

"Bye Sash" He smiled turning away

Sasha turned slightly and then back, "err James? Do you mind if I join you for dinner?"

He turned his head and smiled "Of course not, see you then?"

"Sure." She smiled

"Bye"

Sasha was sat at dinner in a fresh blouse sighing slightly

James Walked in late searching the crowd

She turned when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, "honestly Bella leave these people alone...oh hang on your not Bella." Sirius said looking at the girl

"Your right last time I checked I wasn't Bella?"

"My cousin she's a right cow, sorry it's the dark hair."

"Thanks…" She frowned and half smiled

"I'm Sirius Black, who are you?"

"Sasha Jones but I prefer sash" She stated

"Nice to meet you Sash." He grinned, "Do you want to join me at the Gryffindor table?"

"Well I was already waiting for someone, Your friend actually.."

"Oh you work fast girl, who?"

"Potter… James, Potter."

"Nice, well come join me, James's will find us soon enough."

"Oh, Okay.." she said getting up.

Sasha walked to the Gryffindor table with Sirius and sat down, a few moments later James turned up, "hey James." She said smiling

"Hey Sash" He smiled "I preferred the other shirt.." he teased

"Pfft. I've had to bin it."

"sorry.." he laughed sitting next to her

"No you're not." She sighed, she pulled her hair out its bun and smiled, "well this is nice."

He half smiled "yes it is isn't it? I have ordered the best Hogwarts cuisine."

She ran a hand through her raven dark hair and smiled, she rubbed her scarred hip absently.

"So" he said whilst Pushing his hair back with his hand .

"So what?" She asked smiling.

"Are you part Vela?" Sirius blurted out.

"I'm half vela, my mum is full. She's in that magazine called er.. What is it? Ah! Playwizard!"

"Playwizard.." Sirius mumbled

"Yes." Sasha said smiling

"Cool" He blurted out

Sasha laughed, "like that magazine a lot do you?"

He Blushed slightly and turned away

Sasha smirked, "it's alright she's only in it every week."

James laughed at Sirius' Stupidity "you brought that one on yourself mate"

She smirked, "sorry Sirius, didn't mean to embarrass you."

He looked at her and scowled "Course not" he half smiled

She smiled sweetly and rubbed her hip again, "how was the rest of your day James?

"Boring, I didn't have and more impressions on my chest. How was yours?"

"Better, didn't have anyone pouring down me."

He pouted jokingly.

She grinned and then stood up, "I've gotta go. I'll see you in a bit."

"Can I come?" James asked

"Unless you can help a girl pee no." She said smiling.

He Smirked "odder things have happened, don't be long.."

"You don't own me. I'll take as long as I like to pee." She said silkily

He smiled lifting his eyebrows watching her leave

"She's hot." Sirius remarked.

"Yeah I know" he said turning to him

"Why does she keep rubbing her hip?" Sirius wondered

"I'm not entirely sure.." he mumbled not sure whether to tell Sirius.

"Prongs, I can tell when you're lying." Sirius pointed out, "what'd you know."

"well.. she um has scars there.."

"What from?" Sirius enquired

"Herself... Apparently"

"Why would someone do that to themselves?" He asked horrified

"I don't know..? To tell you the truth I wasn't entirely sure she was telling me the truth"

"What'd you think they're from? What would be so much worse than self-harm?"

"I don't know it's just the look she had when she said it.."

"What'd you mean? Like she was nervous?" He questioned

"Sort of, she went sorta pale like she was hiding something."

"Strange..." Sirius remarked. "Werewolf?" He asked in a low voice

"It reminded me of that" James mumbled

"Remus would know." Sirius suggested

"Yeah where is moony By the way, haven't seen him?"

"Over there with a book, Oi Remus come here a minute!"

"Why?" Remus asked slightly agitated.

"We need to ask you something."

Okay he said moving opposite them.

"Er..." Sirius said unsure how to pose it, "we need you to smell a girl."

He frowned "Are you quit all right Padfoot?"

Sirius scowled "We think she's like you, plonker."

"Oh.." he replied "Who?"

"Sasha Jones." Sirius said, "ah she's coming back."

Sasha sat down next to James again and she shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead as the wolf smell hit her

He looked at her and then smelt it He looked at James and Sirius And lipped "Yeah she is.."

She opened her eyes, "hi I'm Sasha."

"Remus" he stated smiling at her

She smiled, "I'm really not hungry, I'll see you later James, Sirius, Remus." She said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall

"Bye" James mumbled

"How did you realise" Remus asked

"She's got scars on her hip, she like freaked out when I saw then said she gave them to herself...she also keeps rubbing her hip. How new is she?" James Questioned

"Quite new she reeks" He sighed.

"Should we speak to her?" Sirius asked biting his lip

"Probably best" Remus mumbled.

Sirius shook his head, "she must be scared out of her wits."

James nodded

"What'd you think James?" Sirius asked

"I think we should speak to her, but it might scare her even more.."

"But she needs to know." Sirius sighed.

"I think she'd need to know she's not alone." Remus added

"Yeah.." James replied

"Come on we better see her now." Sirius said standing.

In an empty corridor, Sasha was lent against the cool stone floor reading a book with her legs crossed and sitting on the ground

"Okay" Remus replied getting up

She began to lose herself in the works of Charles Dickens again when she heard the voices of three boys and she looked up.

"James, Sirius, Remus, what do you want she asked frowning.

"We need a word." Sirius said.

"About?" She asked

"Scars..." James mumbled "should we go somewhere more private?"

Sasha stood up and stepped into a class room, "what about scars?"

They followed her "Well we Beleive-" He paused "Well actually we know that you're a werewolf.." He said getting to the point

She crossed her arms, "no I'm not."

"Remus help me.." James Said

Remus turned to her with a kind smile, "I'm one too, I can smell you.

She paled and opened her mouth shocked.

"How new are you?" Remus asked softly

"Around three months..." she said quietly

James looked at Sirius worried, "how'd it happen?"

"I don't know it happened in the last week of the holidays, I went out with my friends-" She paused and felt tears build up in her eyes.

James hugged her gently, "it's alright."

She leant in to him "I was drunk-We were drunk.. It was all so quick.." she sobbed

"Hey, it's okay." James said knowing that even though he said it, nothing in her life would ever be okay again. He'd seen what it had done to Remus.

"It's not okay" she breathed in to his chest

"Where have you been changing?" Remus asked

"I found this room on the 7th floor it was exactly what I needed it wouldn't let me out until I was human again" she spoke in to his chest."

"The room of requirement." James said in a hushed voice, how had they not thought of that?

"I don't know.." She mumbled.

"Hey...would you prefer to speak to Remus alone?"

"I Don't know" She Stuttered

James hugged her tighter

She leant into him motionless

"Hush." He said soothingly

she calmed down Slightly

James kissed the top of her head, "why'd you say you did it to yourself?"

"I panicked I thought you wouldn't like me.. I thought you would reject me"

"Why?" He chuckled, "merlin I was coming onto you love,"

She smiles a bit and looks into his kind chestnut eyes, feeling slightly better that she has someone who knows her secret…


End file.
